


Cab ride

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia!Dick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: He sees headlights silhouette his figure in front of him so he moves further off the road and clutches his bag strap tighter. He hears gravel crunch as the cab pulls up beside him. Jason ignores it and continues walking. The cab driver rolls down the window a bit and asks "Need a lift?"Jason stops at that voice, one all too familiar.





	Cab ride

Jason stands above the last henchmen, his weapon bloodied and his breathing ragged. He walks back over to the bus and steps inside. He sits beside his bag and retrieves a cleaning cloth. He cleans his blade in a few swipes, ignoring the others on the bus as he does. Then he packs everything away into his bag and leaves. Jason walks down the dark street slowly. He curses to himself for not bringing his bike, the forest on either side of him emits an eerie and creepy feeling. He sees headlights silhouette his figure in front of him so he moves further off the road and clutches his bag strap tighter. He hears gravel crunch as the cab pulls up beside him. Jason ignores it and continues walking. The cab driver rolls down the window a bit and asks "Need a lift?"  
Jason stops at that voice, one all too familiar. He turns and sees Dick in the driver seat, much balder than he remembers "Dick?"  
Dick shakes his head with a twitchy smile "Not another one"  
"Another what?"  
"Another ghost from my past. Look I don't know you or anyone else from my past because I have amnesia"  
That hits Jason like a punch in the gut. While Dick and he had a rocky relationship they were still good together at the end of the day, and Dick was one of the few people Jason trusted with his whole heart. Hearing Dick say he doesn't know him or even remembers him is like a shot in the heart.  
"Dude, I can still give you a ride into town if you need. Just don't be weird like the others of my 'past" he air quotes past dramatically  
Jason nods numbly and walks over to the door behind the passenger and hops in.  
Dick pulls back out onto the road and quickly hits the speed limit as Jason stares out onto the dark forest.  
"By the way it's Ric"  
Jason turns to him hazily "What?"  
His eyes flick to him quickly in the rear view mirror "My name isn't Dick, it's Ric"  
Jason nods like he is in a trance and fixes his gaze to stare back out the window. He lets a moment of silence pass before he asks "Been in this business long," he pauses to let the foreign name process through his brain "Ric?"  
Again Ric's eyes dart to his quickly before staring at the road "Only a few weeks"  
Jason nods, "What do you do in your spare time?"  
Ric gives him a weary look "Odd of a strange to ask that"  
Jason shrugs "Getting to know you so I'm no longer a stranger"  
With a cautious look Ric answers "If I'm not driving I'm drinking"  
Jason gives him a horrified look but before he could say anything Ric interrupts "Enough about me what are you doing walking down this street so late?"  
"Was following a lead"  
"How did it go?"  
"Successfully"  
Silence and awkwardness hang in the air so thickly that Jason could almost taste it.  
And he absolutely hates it.  
He could talk to Dick for hours on end without pause about the most mundane thing.  
They even talked about their batarangs for three hours straight.  
Now he can't even talk to...Ric for five minutes without it being weird. Jason sighs, Ric notices "Bad night?"  
Jason shakes his head "You wouldn't believe"  
A pause, then slowly "We've got another ten minutes before we hit Bludhaven, so try me"  
Jason thinks about how to delicately talk about their past, "I knew this guy, since I was younger. I admired him and look up to him since I saw him in the circus" he smiles thoughtfully as he looks out the window and misses Ric's quick glance, "Later on in life we met again and he was older than me and looked well and I couldn't help my teenage self, I had a huge crush on that dude" he chuckles, still staring out the window "but a few problems arose in our lives, he wanted to walk a different path and I couldn't follow him. But we talked whenever we got the chance" his smile dimmed "But I...had to go away for a bit and didn't come back the same, so our relationship became really difficult. The problems were mostly my fault" Sadness washes over his face "But he, he faced these challenges head on and helped me become a better person" he smiles sadly as he looks back over to Ric, who has his eyes glued on the road. "Recently I lost some close friends of mine and I could really use his comfort" Jason pauses and Ric's eyes flicks to his, looking for the rest of the story, then his eyes flick back to the road "Where's he now?"  
"Now he doesn't remember me"  
Realization crosses through Ric's eyes "The man you spoke of is me?"  
"Yes"  
His hands tighten on the wheel "I told you not to bother me of the past, I do not long for it"  
Bitterness and sadness color Jason's face but he gazes back out the window again to disguise it.  
Shortly thereafter Ric stops the cab just inside Bludhaven "We've arrived"  
Jason grabs his bag "How much?"  
"50 bucks"  
Jason grabs the note out of his bag and hands it over, Ric accepts.  
Jason opens the cab door and with one foot out the door he pauses. Then he rummages through his bag and gives something folded and worn over to Ric, who accepts with confusion.  
"If you want to know who you were, let me know" then he steps out of the cab and disappears into the night.  
Ric unfolds it to reveal a photo of the man who just left with himself, albeit they seemed a bit younger, and really, really happy.  
The man and Ric had their arms around each other, bright smiles on each of their faces.  
He turns it around and there's writing on the back.

  
_Our first, official, date._  
 _Dick I can't verbally expression my feelings well so I'll write it here, from the moment I met you I knew you were it for me. I know it wasn't the same for you and I can't begrudge you that but I just want you to know you mean the absolute world to me and I can't thank you enough for saving me._  
 _Cheers to two years._  
 _-Jay_

  
Ric flips it back over, his eyes becoming clouded. But he shakes his head to clear his thoughts and throws the photo onto the passenger seat and speeds off.


End file.
